folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Index
This Main Index to the Foldit Wiki attempts to show all the pages on the wiki in one place. It was compiled in early December, 2011. Enjoy :) Note: This index has been compiled manually; until someone works out a way of automatically compiling current Foldit Wiki pages onto one page, this page will need to be edited on occasion. Note: this page is way out of date, with no major updates since 2011. It may still be useful, for historical purposes if nothing else. Thinking about editing the Main Index? See details at the bottom of the page. # *101 - Cookbook - A place for storing your recipes. All about recipes and how to run them. *101 - Feedback and Collaboration - You can provide feedback and share your experience of Foldit. *101 - Game Interfaces - Tutorials, basic, advanced, and selection. Foldit has four interface types. *101 - Puzzle Levels and Types - Describes playing levels and all the different types of Foldit puzzles. A *Aesthetics - It's more about the inherent beauty of a well-folded protein. *Afk bbl brb cul gtg - What do all those letters mean? *Alanine - A small hydrophobic (orange) amino acid. *Align Guide - Aligns the gray guide to the structure of the puzzle. *Align sheets - How to align sheets and helix. *Alignment Tool - Threading and defining the amino acids and the backbone structure of the protein. *Alt TOC - An alternative table of contents. *Amino Acids - "Building blocks" of proteins forming the backbone. *An encounter with FolditServer - Stories of playing the game. *Another Hour Another Point - A Foldit group. *Anthrax Lethal Factor - A Foldit group. *Anthropic Dreams - A large Foldit group. *Aotearoa's Suggested Method - Strategy on how to play the game. *Arginine - A long hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. *Asparagine - A short hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. *Aspartic acid - A short hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. *Award Points - Points you get for finishing the tutorial puzzles, used on Oracle and Peekaboo functions. B *Backbone - This is the main structure of the protein that holds the sidechains together. *Banding Techniques Method by Itskimo - Various ways to use bands. *BikeLouP's Game Strategy and Tactics - Playing strategy by BikeLouP. *Biochemistry I - Some very cool videos about biochemistry! *Buddies - What is a Buddy. C *CASP - Critical Assessment of Techniques for Protein Structure Prediction *CASP 9 - More about CASP and also about CASP 9 puzzles. *Clashing Importance - The CI slider is a very powerful tool. Explanations on how to use it. *Clear - Explains the Clear button, deletes all the history info from the Undo menu, can't be undone! *Club - The Thinkers and Tinkers Club page, playing strategies. *Cold Shock - Pictures of solutions of Foldit puzzle "Cold Shock". *Compactness - Protein structures are naturally compact. Techniques on compacting your protein. *Conditions - Some Foldit puzzles have conditions that must be met. *Constraints - Limits the positions of certain bonds, and sometimes the positions of a ligand. *Contact Map - What and How, all you ever wanted to know about the "Contact Map". *Contest - How to create your own contest for everyone to play. *Cookbook - Discribing everything about recipies. Different types and how to run write and tweek them. *Copper Ion Binding - Pictures of solutions to the Copper Ion Binding Foldit puzzle. *Covalent bond - Important information on how to form covalent bonds. *Cysteine - A short hydrophobic (orange) amino acid. D *Dejerpha's notes - Players strategies. *Design Mode - About the Design mode button, under the Modes tab. *Diderot's Suggested Method - Players strategies. *Disable Bands - About the Disable bands buttons. *DisposableHeart's Suggested Method - Players strategies. *Disulfide Bridge - Describes the "Disulfide Bridge" bond. E *E.coli Lrp - Photos of the solutions to the E.coli Lrp Foldit puzzle. *Endgame - Strategies for the endgame. *Endgame Video - A video link for an Endgame technique. *Error found in database at location - Group share error and what to do about it. *Evolver Play - How to evolve when playing on a team. *Exploration Map - Everything and more that you ever wanted to know about the "Exporation Map" F *FAQs - Links to newbie, intermediate, and experienced playing facts. *Flattening Strands - Techniques on flattening protein sheets (beta strands). *Fold.it Legends - A satirical view on well-known Foldit players, and Foldit in general. *Fold.it Recovery - Methods for trying to recover Foldit after a crash, on various operating systems. *FoldIt Lua Library - A concise description of many Lua functions. *Folding Methods - Fold Theory - New and different ways to fold. *Foldit-aas - A very nice chart describing the propensity of all the amino acid sidechains. *Foldit 101 - Information for beginner folders. *Foldit fails to run on Fedora 13 - Problems while running Foldit on Fedora. *Foldit Labs Tools - incomplete page on Foldit tools. *Foldit Logo and banners - Spruce up your pages. *Foldit Lua Functions - Extensive library of V2 Lua functions. *Foldit Translations - Instructions for playing Foldit in different languages. *Freedom Folders - A Foldit group. *Freeze - Explanation on how to use the Freeze tool. *Frozen Puzzles - Frozen Puzzles and how to play them. G *General Options - Things on the general options tab. This is where you can kill the music, reduce bandwidth, etc. *Get segment score part - Lua function to get segment scores. *Getting to the top in Foldit - Excellent paper on folding from Tony Origami. Must read strategies. *Global Lock/Wiggle Strategy - A player's Endgame backbone strategy.' *Glossary - Glossary button and definitions of Foldit terms for the different parts of the protein. *Glossary of script terms. - What the script names mean.' *Glutamic acid - A hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. *Glutamine - A long hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. *Glycine - A hydrophobic amino acid, with no sidechain. *Glycine Hinge - A backbone structure strategy that forms loops that helps gain more points.' *Graph Properties - Where you can set many of the graph properties. *Gringer's Suggested Method - A player's strategies. *Groups - Information on some of the well-known groups playing Foldit. *Gurch's Suggested Method - A player's strategies. H *Headpiece domain of chicken villin - Shows pictures of a particular puzzle. *Helix - A helix is an important structure of the backbone. *Helix Straightening - Many ways to streighten a helix. *Help - The help button. Includes shortcut keystrokes used in playing Foldit. *Help! - Sometimes we all need help; try here for solutions. Simple solutions to complex problems. *High Point and Script Loss - Why your highest scores and newest recipes can disappear, and how to save them. *Histidine - A hydrophilic (blue) pentagon tipped amino acid. *How to Evo As A Team - Tips and techniques used by teams, when evolving protein structures of team players. *How to get started - Very good step by step descriptions of how to fold your first protein, with pictures. *How to play offline - Instructions on how to play offline, and what can happen. *How to start folding a DeNovo (freestyle) puzzle? - Aggressive banding method used in starting Denovo puzzles. *Hydrogen bond - Describes hydrogen bonds. *Hydropathy index - Explanation of the hydropathy of amino acids. *Hydrophobicity - Explanation on the hydrophobicity of amino acids. I *IRC Chat - How to access the outside IRC channels on the Foldit servers. Settings and setup. *Improving Game Play Creativity - Creativity is important in playing Foldit. Ways to improve your playing style. *Interface puzzles - Many ways to play interface puzles. *Intermediate FAQs - Using more than one computer. Copying your cookbook from one computer to another. *Isoleucine - A short hydrophobic (orange) amino acid, with "missing goalpost" tip. *Itskimo's Strategy - A player's page. :) K *Klebsiella Pneumoniae - Describes the Klebsiella Pneumoniae beginner puzzle. L *Leucine - A short hydrophobic (orange) Y tipped amino acid. *Linux Desktop Launcher - How to launch Foldit from your desktop. *Local Minimum - Describes why your protein gets stuck, and how to get out of it and gain more points. *Local Rebuild Strategy - Mid game strategy. *Local Wiggle Strategy - End game strategy. *Local wiggle - Detailed descriptions of how to manually do local and global wiggles. *Loop - Describing backbone structure and loops. *Lua Export and Import of Scripts - Detailed descriptions of how to edit and cut/paste of new Lua scripts. *Lua Export and Import of Scripts using WORDPAD++ - Using Wordpad to edit your scripts. *Lua Functions That Should Be Implemented - A place to post ideas on script functions that could be put into Foldit. *Lua Script Advice - Some advice on how to write better Lua scripts. *Lua Script Library - Examples on Lua function libraries. *Lua Scripting - Introduction to Lua scripting. Includes basic information and links. *Lua Scripting Tutorial (Advanced) - Advanced tutorial for Lua scripting (incomplete). *Lua Scripting Tutorial (Beginner 1) - Part #1 tutorial on Lua scripting for beginners. *Lua Scripting Tutorial (Beginner 2) - Part #2 tutorial on Lua scripting for beginners. *Lua Scripting Tutorial (Beginner 3) - Part #3 tutorial on Lua scripting for beginners. *Lua Scripting Tutorial (Intermediate) - For players with some scripting experience. *Lua Standard Libraries - Recommendations for Lua standard libraries to be included in the distribution of Foldit. *Lysine - A long hydrophilic (blue) amino acid. M *Main Index - This page. Home to the Main Index. *Manual Rebuild - Opening to Middlegame strategy; focuses on manually rebuilding a protein structure. *Methionine - A hydrophobic (orange) amino acid. *Middlegame - Description of Middlegame. *Mode - The four Foldit interface modes; Pull, Structure, Note, and Design. *Mojo - Mojo is the tendency of any folded protein to revert to its current state after a disturbance. *More Banding Techniques - How to use bands. *Mouse Functions - Lists game functions accessible with the computer mouse itself. *Multiple Foldit Clients - Information about playing Foldit on multiple clients, on one computer (Windows, Mac). *Mutate Sidechains - Describes the Mutate Sidechains tool. N *New player welcome puzzle - Description of Foldit puzzle. *Newbie FAQ1 - Starting facts. *Newbie FAQs - You got questions, we have answers. *Note Mode - Keep track of your folds. *Nudge - Hand pulling tips on moving sidechains and backbone into new positions. *Null Point Pulling - A different way to gain points by hand pulling on your protein's stuck segment. O *Oldies FAQs - Questions & answers about Foldit. *Online Resources - External links on information about proteins, protein folding, and protein structure prediction. *Open/Share Solutions - Descriptions of Open/Share window. If you are on a team, you can share your solutions. *Opening - Description and points of interest about the Opening game in Foldit. *Oracle - The Oracle tool and what it does. *Origami and Folding - The art of origami and the science of Foldit (philosophy). P *Peekaboo - A tool that lets you briefly see a top solution as a guide. *Peptide Bond - Peptide bonds create the Backbone of a protein. *Phenylalanine - A hydrophobic (orange) amino acid, with a hexagonal tip. *Pletsch's Suggested Method - A player's strategies. *Poetry - Collection of poetry written by Foldit players. Part of the creativity workshop. *Point Scripts - Some scripts work better with some puzzles. Find the best scripts and use them for more points. *Pose - Description and pictures of pose. *Proline - A closed hydrophobic (orange) amino acid, with a pentagonal cycle. *Prot-bustr's Method - A player's strategies. *Protein Folding Theory - Foldit uses heuristics and human intuition to fold proteins. *Protein Optimizer Proposition - Preposed script ideas. *Proverbs - Short, simple rules that teach general principles of good strategy. *Pull Mode - A mouse tool used when pulling on your protein. *Pulling Structure Through - A way to move your structure through your protein to the other side. *Puzzle Levels and Types - Describes different puzzle types. *Puzzle Menu - This is where you find the Intro, Scientific, and Contest Puzzles that we all play. *Puzzle Results - A listing of all the puzzle links grouped by the type of puzzle. Q *Quick Start Guide - How to quickly start a new Foldit puzzle. General directions. R *Rav3n pl intros corner - Having troubles with the Intro Puzzles? Look here first for video demonstrations. *Rav3n pl way or Why I'm not No. 1 - A player's strategies. *Rebuild - How rebuild works and how to use it. *Recent Best - How it is different from Very Best, and how to use it. *Recipes - Some of the highest rated Foldit scripts. *Recipes - table - A list of the highest folding scrips. *Redo - Press Redo to restore the last move on your protein. *Remove Bands - This tool will remove all bands from your protein. *Research Chat Room - Chat room for the Research Room. *Research workshop - The Workshop page for the Research Room. *Reset Puzzle - Resets the puzzle to its starting position. *Reset Structures - Resets the protein to the original structures. *Resetting Score - '''NEW Update: use tracks in undo menu instead of this older method. *Residue - Calculated by subtracting the Amino Acid molecular weight, from the weight of it's backbone. *Restore Credit Best - Restores your very best credited Pose to the screen. *Restore Recent Best - Restores your recent best Pose to the screen, including its Secondary Structure. *Restore Very Best - Restores your very best Pose to the screen, including its Secondary Structure. *Richard Dawkins Foundation - A Foldit group. *Rock The Boat - A different way to gain points is to rock smaller parts of your protein with bands, while wiggling. *Rosetta@Home - Uses volunteers computers distributed throughout the world, to predict protein structures. *Rubber Bands - A detailed description on the use of rubber bands. *Run Scripts in Non-Standard Way - There are many different ways to change how scripts can run. S *Sad Local Wiggle Strategy - Gives an explanation of the "Sad Local Wiggle Strategy". *Save Screenshot - Save, or share a screenshot with your chat. *Save Solution - Save all the time. Every time you stop, save. *Save and Exit - It is always best to save your top scores first before quiting a game. *Score - How points are calculated. *Scorpion Toxin - A Foldit puzzle. *Secondary Structure - Secondary structures include Loop, Helix, and Sheet. *Selection Interface - Description and picture of the Selection Interface. *Serine - A short hydrophilic (blue) amino acid. *Set Recent Best - This will store your current Pose as recent best. *Shake - Automatically seeks out better positions for all sidechains at once. *Sheet - The sheet is one of the three basic structures in Foldit. *Sheet flattening techniques - Pulling, tweaking, and pushing your sheets flat. *Short Stories - A collection of short stories writen by Foldit players. Part of the Creativity workshop. *Shortcut Keys - Using Keystrokes to play Foldit. *Show Alignment - The Alignment and Threading Tool explained. *Show Guide - How to use the guide, and how to hide it. *Sidechain - Proteins are formed from a sequence of only 20 Amino Acids. *Sidechain Position - Sidechains are what make each protein fold the way it does. *Sidechain flipping - One of the most important techniques in Foldit. *Simplified List of Lua Commands - Extensive listings of simplified V1 Lua commands. *Sirenbrian's Suggested Method - A player's strategies. *Snow Flea - A Foldit puzzle. * - A searchable directory to all the pages on the Foldit wiki. *Stability - A fold is said to be stable when its score will remain the same, despite a given manipulation. *Strategies from the Research Room - Interface, ligand, frozen, and sidechain tips and tricks. *Strategy - Here are some of the goals and methods that have often been found to be helpful. *Structure - The structure of a protein explained. *Structure Mode - Explaining the Structure mode tool. *Structure Mode Tips - Ways to use the Structure mode in puzzles. *Structures of the Protein - and more. For more on protein structure see > Structure *Symmetry puzzles - What they are and how to play them. T *T-cell Lymphoma Invasion Protein - A Foldit puzzle. *Team Evolver Techniques - Strategies for team protein evolving. *Techniques For Players - A list of links to various gameplay techniques. *The Alignment Tool - Explains the Threading tool and how to use it. *The Big Question Page - Q & A page including how your score is calculated by Foldit. *The Foldit Labs - Cutting edge Foldit tips and strategies. The lastest papers on all aspects of Foldit. *The Hail Mary Pass - Making an unexpected move may just win you first place! *The Research Room - Papers ideas and science chat. Come on by and see whats happening. *The legend of LFB - 17 miles from Chernobyl, he relaxes in the balmy back-porch of his ranch compound... *Threonine - A short hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. *Tlaloc's Strategy - A player's strategy page. *Tlaloc Script Standards - Suggestions on how to write better scripts. *Tools - Links describing all of the buttons on all the Foldit menus. *Tracks - Explains all about Tracks and how to use them. *Translating Foldit - Help translate Foldit around the world. *Trigger, the equine Sysop - Trigger claims to be directly descended from Mister Ed, world's first talking horse. *Tryptophan - A large hydrophobic (orange) amino acid, with a pentagon-hexagon tip. *Tutorial Puzzles - This is where to start playing Foldit. You will learn about all the tools needed to win. *Tutorial Puzzles (deutsch) - Great work! *Tutorial Puzzles (svenska) - Great work! *Tweak - Using the tweaking tool tips and tricks. *Tweeking Things - The tweaking tool and how to use it to win. *Tyrosine - A long hydrophobic (orange) amino acid, with a pentagonal loop. U *U-Turn - Loops and what to do about them, tips and tricks. *Undo - Used to undo the last operation performed on the protein. *Unfreeze Protein - The Unfreeze button. *Use Undo Graph To Monitor Score Accurately - Watch the undo graph and monitor your score. *Using external IRC client - How to use an IRC program external to the FoldIt client. V *VBScript to insert recipe in 'all.macro' - Special script for adding scripts to the "all.macro" file. *Valine - A short hydrophobic (orange) Y tipped amino acid. *View Options - Lots and lots of viewing options, check it out! *Viewing real protein models - What your computer may need for getting started with Foldit. *Viral Macrophage Inflammatory Protein - A Foldit puzzle. *Void Crushers - A team on Foldit. *Voids - The spaces left inside of proteins. Voids need to be compressed to score the most points. W *What is a Ligand? - What to do about Ligands in game play. *What's the point? Can't this just be automated using recipes? - Humans in processing protein shapes. *Wheel menu- the round menus of the original interface. *Wiggle - The wiggle tool. *Wiggling and stiffening a fold - Does wiggleing steffin your fold? *Wild Script Ideas - What does the future of scripts look like? Z *ZZZZZ Get Your ZZZZZs - Sometimes players experience Foldit burn out and what to do about it. :) Editing the Main Index page This page has been formatted as part index, part glossary. When adding new links to the page, please consider the following: *Learn to use the "Source" tab, if you would like to insert new links. This page usestags to keep the links close together; simply type this tag at the end of link descriptions. *Type a brief description of the pages that links refer to, immediately next to the links themselves. *Use correct spelling, grammar and punctuation, so that everyone can understand. : Exception: Some links have spelling errors; these links should be inserted as they are, until the associated pages are deleted. *Only put a link in once, under the letter that matches the first letter of the link's title. *If a page no longer exists, take out the associated link and description. *Redirect pages can also be placed here, and can help to indicate to other editors where the Foldit Wiki may need more attention. Remove the redirect page links later, if the redirect pages are deleted. When performing a thorough check through the entire list, use the following link to help you find pages to add: * Thank you! :)u Category:Itskimo strategy Category:Test Category:Browse